Jaakira Vurrykn
Biography Appearance Jaakira appears to be a small, lithe young woman with pale skin and raven black hair. Due to dark side corruption, she has thin, blackish-blueish veins spreading from her eyes to her temples. Her intense, cold stare is that of a predator stalking her prey just before it would pounce. It is bottled-up rage, kept under control but ready to be unleashed at a moments notice. Most people cannot keep their gaze locked on hers for long. There is also pain in those eyes, a swirling vortex of it, but that too is under control. Personality and traits Jaakira is known for having an unusually calm and aloof demeanor even while doing things that genuinely intrigue her. In truth, she is an extremely sensitive person who has a habit of suppressing her feelings for long periods of time until she eventually lashes out at someone (or herself). She is highly intelligent, but can be easily distracted. Due to her abhorrent and savage upbringing, Jaakira is almost entirely devoid of innocence. She is so accustomed to cruelty that she does not truly understand how damaged and profoundly disturbed she really is. Psychological Profile: ' *'ADHD Inattentive Type: 'Subject is easily distracted and often daydreams. She also becomes bored with a task after only a few minutes, unless she is doing something she enjoys. *'MDD: 'Subject's feelings of sadness, loss, anger, and frustration often interfere with everyday life. *'ODD: '''Subject has shown a pattern of disobedient, hostile, and defiant behavior towards authority figures. Powers and abilities Jaakira is a small woman, but she is by no means weak. Her devious personality has come to manifest itself in supernatural abilities which allow her to attack her enemies' minds directly, making them see and hear whatever she finds most useful to sow fear and confusion. She is also ridiculously fast and flexible, able to twist her body in hundreds of ways to dodge around her confused opponents even without the force. Jaakira is trained in stealth and is able to move about unnoticed if she wants to. She has used these stealth skills to develop her skills as a master of assassination. She is also an expert at setting traps and using the enviroment to her advantage. Skills '''Thievery: Coming soon. Tracking: Coming soon. Herbalism: Coming soon. Alchemy: Coming soon. Lockpicking: Coming soon. Deciphering: Coming soon. Swordsmanship: Coming soon. Parkour: Coming soon. Stealth: Coming soon. Marksmanship: Coming soon. Exceptional Abilities Strength: Though her level of strength is unknown, she has been seen kicking enemies several meters away and moving quite massive and heavy objects. Speed: Coming soon. Telepathy: She is able to perform telepathic communication with her chevaliers and other force demons. She can also communicate telepathically with a non-force demon, but she must use the force to do so. Telekinesis: Jaakira's skills with telekinesis are considerable. She could clear entire hallways and rooms if she wanted to. She is also proficient at telekinetic lightsaber combat and can redirect force lightning. Physical Transformation: Like all force demons, Jaakira can change her form at will. Senses: *''' Sight:' Jaakira's vision is extremely acute, and like many predators, she is able to see well in low light. When she experiences strong emotions, her vision is red. *'Hearing:' Jaakira has extremely sharp hearing. The downside to this ability is that if she is concentrating on something far away, a loud, close sound can be painful. She is able to track movement and listen to heartbeats. Because she can hear someone's heart, she can predict if someone is lying. *'Scent:' Her sense of smell is also enhanced far beyond that of a human. She is able to track individuals by scent alone, much like a bloodhound. '''Blood Attributes:' *'Healing:' Jaakira, being a force demon, has the usual ability to heal herself from any normal injuries. She has the ability to use her blood to heal others too, but that leads to creating chevaliers. *'Anti-aging:' Her special blood stops her growth after aging 20 years. That is why she still looks young even though she's over two thousand years old. This applies not only her herself but also for her chevaliers. They stop growing at the age they imbibe her blood. *'Producing Chevaliers:' When her blood enters the bloodstream of a human, it has the effect of turning them into Jaakira's chevalier. *'Berserker mode:' When she feels threatened, Jaakira sometimes slips into a "berserk" trance in which she becomes much more aggressive and violent. *'Crystallization:' When mixed with another force demon's blood, Jaakira's blood crystallizes, which is lethal to her. In turn, her blood can crystallize a force demon's blood. Weaponry Coming soon. Chevaliers When a force demon transfuses their blood into a human, the human will turn into their chevalier. It requires direct transfusion i.e. mouth-to-mouth transfusion of blood. A powerful bond exists between each chevalier and the demon that sired them, compelling the chevaliers to serve and protect them at all costs. Jaakira's Chevaliers: *Jaden Hydroslide (first chevalier, former lover, deceased) Ex-Chevaliers: *Mical Stillcharge (second chevalier) Quotes and trivia Jaakira's Favorite Quotes: :"Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me." ::– The Sith Code :"A great leap forward often requires taking two steps back." ::– Obi-Wan Kenobi :"Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it wants. The way it stops and starts..." ::– Edgar Allan Poe :"Deep into that darkness peering, Long I stood there, wondering, fearing... Dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." ::– Edgar Allan Poe :“All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king.” ::– J.R.R. Tolkien :“A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities.” ::– J.R.R. Tolkien :"Revenge drives and burns with bright intensity, but it is a mortal fuel that leaves the tank bare." ::– The Voice of the Emperor :"Philosophy gives structure to the delicately ordered chaos of our Empire." ::– Darth Thanaton Trivia: *Jaakira Vurrykn is pronounced as: Ja-KEE-rah Var-RIE-ken *Jaakira is inspired by my dreams and nightmares. Category:Female Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Empire Category:Empire Category:Mercenary Category:Sith Category:Sniper Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Dark Jedi Category:Force Demon